Fils Rouge du Destin
by Moya-kun
Summary: Two Shot / LawLu (Law x Luffy) Luffy est un Cupidon qui se voit confier la mission de lier Law à une tierce personne sans savoir qu'il est lui-même l'âme sœur de cet homme. Disclaimer : One Piece et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Du côté de Luffy

_Hey ! Voilà une fic en deux chapitres ! Au départ il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul chapitre mais j'ai voulu faire le point de vue de Law sur la situation alors finalement c'est un Two Shot et non un One Shot. Comme l'autre chapitre est déjà écrit alors je pense que ce ne sera pas long avant qu'il ne soit posté (il faut juste que je n'oublie pas). Sinon, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Luffy**

Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et je suis devenu un cupidon après avoir perdu la vie il y a deux ans, lors d'un accident de voiture. J'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque et je vivais heureux avec mes amis et mon frère Ace qui est mort avec moi. Je pensais rejoindre mon autre frère, Sabo, mort dix ans avant nous mais je me trompais.

Contrairement aux personnes mortes naturellement, ceux ayant perdue la vie prématurément ne partent pas se réincarner mais passent devant un juge qui décide si il est apte à aller soit au paradis pour devenir un ange gardien ou un Cupidon, soit en enfer pour devenir un démon ou un esprit malin. J'ai été considéré comme étant suffisamment bon au temps de mon vivant pour pouvoir choisir parmi les deux espèces du paradis. J'ai choisis ce que je suis aujourd'hui puisqu'il me semblait plus amusant que l'autre.

Mon travail consiste à réunir deux âmes destinées à être ensemble avec l'aide de leurs anges gardiens. Ce n'est pas évident puisqu'une flèche mal visée et hop ! Un travail à refaire qui décale tout le programme !

Il y a aussi plein de règles que j'ai dû apprendre de force après avoir lié plusieurs personnes qui n'étaient pas destiné à être ensemble. Tout d'abord, une personne liée à la mauvaise personne finira par se disputer avec elle. Ensuite, il est impossible de toucher une personne déjà lié à son âme sœur. Enfin, une personne ne peut pas être atteinte par une flèche deux fois d'affilée, il faut au minimum attendre quelques semaines.

Bien sûr, ces trois points ne sont que des leçons que j'ai appris avec l'expérience sur le terrain. Avant cela, un aîné m'a expliqué que les flèches n'ont de l'effet que sur une distance maximale d'un kilomètre et que les êtres du ciel tout comme les êtres de la terre peuvent être liés avec des humains.

En deux ans, j'ai appris à mieux discerner les fils rouges qui lient les personnes même si je fais toujours des erreurs à cause de ces même fils qui s'entremêlent entre elles. Je viens d'ailleurs de lier mon meilleur ami Zoro avec Sanji. Sans ma nouvelle capacité, je n'aurais jamais deviné que sous leurs disputes incessantes se cachaient un profond amour traversant les temps.

Je me rends sur le plus haut nuage, là où se trouve la capitale du ciel. Je survole les différentes maison pour me retrouver au centre de la ville où se tient le seul grand bâtiment. Il s'agit du quartier général, là où les Cupidon obtiennent des demandes de la part des anges gardiens.

Je vois mon ami Brook se diriger vers moi. Je l'ai rencontré peut après être devenu un Cupidon. Il était le seul à être venu me voir pour m'accueillir parmi eux, les autres ne semblaient même pas remarquer ma présence. Brook est un ange gardien. Il est mort il y a cinquante-deux ans suite à un naufrage. De son vivant, il a rencontré son âme sœur Laboon. Il ne pourra se réincarner que lorsque cette belle baleine perdra la vie, que ce soit naturelle ou pas. Les âmes sœurs meurent toujours en même temps, sauf lors d'une mort prématuré, et se réincarne toujours ensemble.

\- Yohohoho, j'aurais besoin de ton service Luffy !

\- Shishishi, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux Brook !

\- Vois-tu, j'ai un ami qui m'a parlé de son actuel petit protéger qui refuse de s'ouvrir aux autres depuis la mort de ses familles biologique et adoptive. Bien sûr, il a des amis sur qui compter mais cache son cœur en or derrière un cœur en pierre. Cette situation n'a fait qu'empirer après la mort de son âme sœur, il y a deux ans. C'est là que je me suis dis que je pourrais faire appelle à toi ! Tu pourrais le lier à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le temps de trouver celui ou celle qui lui est destiné parmi les êtres du ciel et ceux des profondeurs !

\- Shishishi, compris !

\- Merci Luffy ! Yohohoho, tu lui sauve la vie ! C'est vraiment dommage que les fils des morts ne peuvent pas être vu, ça nous aura enlevé une épine du cœur ! Ah ! Mais on est mort, on n'a plus de cœur ! Yohohoho, blague de mort !

Brook m'emmène voir un certain Jean Bart qui est l'ange gardien d'un homme nommé Torao D Water Law. Apparemment, Torao est né dans un village qu'il a réussi à fuir lors des attaques de guerre en se faufilant entre les cadavres, faisant de lui le seul survivant de Flevance. Il a ensuite été adopté par Don Quichotte Rossinante qui l'a rencontré dans une ruelle. Torao ne l'a pas immédiatement accepté mais à fini par le faire quelques années après, à la même époque où il a rencontré Bepo, Shachi et Penguin, ses seuls amis qui l'ont aidé à surmonter la mort de son père adoptif. Après quelques autres explications que je n'ai pas écouté, je peux enfin voir qui est Torao depuis le ciel.

Torao est un bel homme brun aux magnifiques et captivants yeux gris. Il est grand et a une petite barbichette qui le recouvre d'un charme tout comme ses cernes. Il porte un drôle de bonnet blanc tacheté qui me donne envie de le toucher ainsi qu'un long manteau noir affinant sa grande silhouette. Il marche en ce moment dans une rue, sûrement pour rentrer chez lui.

Je décoche ma première flèche qui atteint sa cible avant d'observer autour de moi. Je ne vois personne qui pourrait convenir à Torao et bizarrement, rien que l'idée de le mettre avec quelqu'un me rend triste. Je décide alors de fermer les yeux et laisser place au hasard. Si Torao et cette personne ne s'entendent vraiment pas, je serais peut-être moins triste de ne pas l'avoir choisi pour cette homme méritant tous les bonheurs du monde.

Je lance ma flèche en me privant de ma vue avant de rouvrir mes yeux pour voir le résultat. La flèche se cogne contre l'enseigne d'un magasin avant de rebondir sur les portes automatiques du supermarché qui viennent de se refermer puis sur le trottoir et atterrir entre mes deux yeux.

Je ne ressens pas de douleur, juste une petite piqûre de moustique. Je sens mes ailes m'abandonner, me faisant tomber dans une petite ruelle sombre. Je viens de perdre mes pouvoirs et de revenir un humain.

J'avais oublié à quel point être un humain faisait mal. Lors de ma chute, je me suis cogné la tête qui s'est mis à saigner. Je sens mon esprit partir, à moins que je perds tout simplement connaissance.

Je me réveille dans un appartement inconnu. Ma première pensée est que j'ai faim ce qui me rend fou de joie. Durant les deux ans que j'ai passé à être un Cupidon, je ne ressentais pas la faim ce qui me rendais triste, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture dans le ciel.

Ma seconde pensé est que le bel homme aux yeux mercures qui se tient au dessus de moi sens drôlement bon. Il s'agit peut-être de la vanille ou de la praliné avec une légère touche de désinfectant et de café. Étrangement, cette douce odeur me captive autant que la beauté de ce corps d'Apollon.

Je me rends vite compte que cette personne n'est autre que Torao D. Water Law, l'humain avec qui je me suis lié sans le faire exprès. Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin qui m'a permis de pouvoir être avec lui ou tout simplement un pur hasard mais je suis comblé d'être celui qui peut rendre ce dieu heureux pour au moins un certain temps, peut importe que je sois redevenu humain pour cette raison.

—Je suis Monkey D Luffy ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance !

—Trafalgar D Water Law, enchanté de te rencontrer.

—Shishishi, je peux t'appeler Traffy ?

—Si tu veux, Luffy.

Je débute aujourd'hui ma seconde vie qui, je sens, sera merveilleuse. Peut importe ce qui se passera à l'avenir, je chérirai tout mes moments passés avec Traffy car au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

**À suivre...**

_Bon, je vous laisse et on se retrouve dans pas longtemps pour le point de vue de Law !_


	2. Du côté de Law

_Et voilà la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Law**

Encore une fois, ma journée a été monotone. Shachi, un roux, Penguin, un gars portant un bonnet avec son nom, et Bepo, une personne aimant tellement les ours qu'il se déguisent toujours en ours que ce soit pour manger ou dormir, sont encore restés avec moi à l'hôpital, malgré le nombre de fois que je les rejette. Parfois, je me demande ce qui les pousse à rester ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi associable que moi, même si je dois avouer que sans eux je serai déjà perdu.

J'ai toujours été seul au point de souvent penser que je suis destiné à rester seul. Mes parents et ma petite sœur Lami sont morts à mes dix ans, lorsque le village de Flevance d'où je suis originaire a été victime de bombardements. À ce moment là, j'avais perdu de vue mon rêve de devenir médecin comme mon père et voulais tuer tout ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort de ma seule famille. Je n'ai pu être sauvé que grâce à Cora-san qui a décidé dès notre rencontre qu'il allait m'adopter.

Au départ j'étais réticent. Je ne voulais pas que cet inconnu tente de remplacer ceux qui sont les plus chers à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas oublier ma famille. Finalement, j'ai quand même fini par m'attacher à cet homme maladroit au point de se brûler sans feu. C'est grâce à Cora-san que j'ai pu me rouvrir aux autres et rencontrer mes seuls amis. Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont aidé à surmonter la mort de Cora-san il y a six ans, tué par son propre frère de sang.

Ma plus grande peur est de les perdre comme j'ai perdu tout ceux qui comptaient pour moi, c'est pour cette raison que je fais tout pour les éloigner de moi, peut importe que je dois vivre dans la solitude jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Il y a deux ans, j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir perdu une personne importante à mes yeux alors qu'aucun de mes proches n'est mort à cette période. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là mais c'était comme si une partie de moi-même avais disparu, ne laissant qu'une moitié vide dans ma pauvre existence. Je crois que je me suis encore plus renfermé après cet événement que je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je rentre chez moi par mon itinéraire habituel. En passant près du supermarché au bout de ma rue, je ressens le besoin d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la petite ruelle face au magasin. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mon esprit rationnel me crie que ce n'est qu'un petit passage, qu'il n'y aura rien d'intéressant à part peut-être des chats ou des chiens errants, mais une partie de moi me dit que je regretterais si je n'allais pas y jeter un coup d'œil.

Résignés, je traverse la route pour arriver dans la sombre ruelle d'où je peux voir une personne allongée sur le sol. Je m'approche de lui avant de m'arrêter net, sentant mon cœur rater un battement. Sous mes yeux se trouve le garçon le plus mignon que j'ai vu. Rien qu'à sa vue, j'ai l'impression d'être comblé et heureux. Le vide précédemment dans mon esprit a été remplacé par un chaleureux sentiment d'amour partagé.

Je remarque qu'il est blessé à la tête. Je m'empresse de le récupérer et l'emmener chez moi, à cinq pâtés de maisons de là où nous nous trouvons. Une fois dans mon petit appartement, je commence à le soigner avec le matériel de première secours que je range dans la salle de bain.

Une fois terminé, je me mets à contempler cet inconnu qui me paraît étrangement familier. Il s'agit d'un adolescent, sûrement de dix-sept ans, qui porte une chemise rouge, un short bleu ainsi que des sandales. Il a également un chapeau de paille qui pend à son coup ainsi qu'une petite cicatrice sous son œil gauche. Ce petit défaut n'est en aucun cas une tâche sur ce beau visage.

J'aimerais pouvoir découvrir la couleur des pupilles pour l'instant masquées par des paupières closes. Mes yeux baissent sur de belle lèvres semblant délicieusement juteuse. Sans trop savoir ce qui me prend, je rapproche mon visage de celui de l'enfant.

Une douce odeur de forêt et de mer, légèrement recouvert par de la viande, entre dans mes narines tandis qu'une belle paire de ténèbres pétillants de lumière m'observe tendrement.

—Je suis Monkey D Luffy ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance !

—Trafalgar D Water Law, enchanté de te rencontrer.

—Shishishi, je peux t'appeler Traffy ?

—Si tu veux, Luffy.

C'est bien la première fois que je donne mon nom complet à quelqu'un ou que je laisse une personne me donner un surnom, mais si c'est ce garçon, je veux bien faire une exception tout comme j'en ai fais une en n'utilisant pas le suffixe que je mets après le nom ou surnom de mon interlocuteur pour légèrement me moquer de lui.

Je lui change ses bandages qui ont pris une légère teinte de rouge. Je remarque que la plaie s'est refermé drôlement vite tout en ne laissant aucune cicatrice.

—Tu guéris drôlement vite, Luffy.

—Je guérissais déjà rapidement à l'époque mais pas à ce point. Peut-être que mes deux ans passés à être un Cupidon à améliorer mes capacités.

—Cupidon ?

—Oh… C'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas encore dis… Je suis mors lors d'un accident de voiture il y a deux ans, j'ai même gardé une cicatrice ici.

Il soulève sa chemise pour me montrer un bel abdomen recouvert par une grosse cicatrice en forme de X.

—Comme je n'avais toujours pas rencontré mon âme sœur et que celui-ci était toujours vivant, je suis devenu un Cupidon après avoir été jugé assez bon lors de mon vivant.

—Comment pouvais-tu avoir un corps si tu étais mort ?

—Je n'ai pas trop compris comment ça marche mais je sais qu'on a un corps qui ressemble à celui de notre mort, enfin la version soignée avec des vêtements pas en lambeaux.

—Pourquoi peux tu être vu et blesser si tu es un Cupidon ?

—Parce que je suis redevenu humain ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais dès que ma flèche m'a touché, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Cupidon et je suis tombé dans la ruelle.

—Pourquoi t'automutiler avec une flèche ? Tu es vraiment bizarre…

—Mais non ! Je l'ai envoyé sans regarder et il a atterrit sur moi ! Comme ton âme sœur est morte il y a deux ans, le fils rouge qui vous lie est devenu indivisible, même pour les Cupidon ! Ton ange gardien m'a demandé de te lier temporairement à quelqu'un le temps de trouver celui qui te rendra heureux jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mais comme je me sentais mal de te lier à quelqu'un, j'ai décidé de lancer la flèche les yeux fermés… Désolé…

Je n'ai jamais cru à ces histoires d'âmes sœurs ou d'anges gardiens mais je peux clairement voir que Luffy ne me ment pas, à moins qu'il soit un excellent menteur. Honnêtement, maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aimerais qu'il soit celui qui m'est destiné depuis le début, celui qui éblouira ma vie terne, alors je suis vraiment touché que le hasard, ou le destin, nous ait mis ensemble.

—Ne t'excuse pas Luffy, je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit toi qui restera avec moi. Même si on vient tout juste de se rencontrer, je sais que tu plus profond de mon cœur, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime, Luffy.

—Moi aussi… Law…

Je capture délicatement les lèvres de mon rayon de soleil dans un long et doux baiser. Peut importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur, je sais que je serai heureux tant que Luffy sera avec moi. Après avoir tant perdu de proche, j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur et tout cela n'est possible que grâce à cet ange littéralement descendu des cieux pour moi.

**Fin**

_Fini ! J'espère que ce Two Shot vous aura plu et on se retrouve dans mes autres fics !_


End file.
